The etiology and pathogenesis of rheumatic and arthritic diseases remain obscure. Meanwhile the need continues for safer, better tolerated drugs which will slow the progress and alleviate the symptoms of inflammatory diseases. For example in rheumatoid arthritis any agent which reduces the inflammation is important in lessening or delaying the development of crippling.
Certain 1-phenyl-3-methyl-3-hydroxy-triazenes are described as insecticidal agents in Belgian Pat. No. 744930. Other compounds of this class are taught as immunosuppressive agents in Belgian Pat. No. 791322. Although the 3-(substituted-phenyl)-1-alkyltriazene-1-oxides actually have been described in the above mentioned patents as 1-phenyl-3-hydroxytriazenes, similar compounds have been proved to be predominantly the 1-alkyl-3-(substituted-phenyl)triazene-1-oxide isomers [Tetrahedron Letters, No. 30, pp. 2593-2596 (1965)]. By convention, the order of numbering of the substituent positions on the two isomers is reversed.
Certain compounds described in the present invention are covered in the beforementioned patents. Anti-inflammatory activity for compounds of the present invention has been heretofore unobserved.